Back to where it all began
by EmilyRuthh94
Summary: My little celebration of the wonderfulness that is gay marriage being legalised in New York :D. Klaine. Enjoy x


A little one shot in celebration of same sex marriage becoming legal in New York :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><p>

'Blaineeee' Kurt whined from his seat in the car 'where are we going?' he asked for what seemed like the billionth time that evening

'I told you, we're just going for out for a drive' the other man responded laughing 'you're just going to have to see where the road takes us' he smiled before pointing out the window 'if you look out your window you'll see The Lima Bean coffee place, where we first said I love you after you came back from Nationals'

Kurt looked out the window of the moving car

'Oh yeah' he smiled reminiscently 'that was just before we found out about Sam and Mercedes if I remember rightly?'

Blaine nodded

'Yeah' he smiled 'it's so good to hear that they're still together and going on strong'

Kurt nodded in agreement

'It was so good to see everyone again last night'

Blaine and Kurt were home in from New York, where they now lived, visiting Ohio for a high school slash glee club reunion. Today also happened to be their tenth anniversary since they had rekindled their relationship after having a eight year break from each other. Kurt had a card and a small present sitting securely in his leather messenger bag, but much to his slight disappointment, Blaine had appeared to have forgotten.

* * *

><p><p>

_'Kurt. I think we should talk'_

_Kurt sighed, he knew this conversation was coming. In just under a weeks time he would be moving to Berkeley in California to study journalism, while Blaine would be going to Harvard to study law._

_'This time next week there's going to be over three thousand miles between us, while I know there's Skype and facebook and stuff but I...I can do it...'_

_Kurt nodded slightly_

_'And besides, we're wa-ay too young to commit to this kind of relationship with each other now...'_

_Kurt surprised Blaine and himself by smiling and laying his hand over Blaine's_

_'I know, it's fine' he paused 'If it was meant to be we'll find our way to each other again'_

_Blaine nodded and pressed his lips gently to Kurt's forehead _

_''ave a nice time California'_

_'Enjoy Massachusetts' _

_They didn't see each other again for eight years after that._

* * *

><p><p>

'Blaine.' Kurt said abruptly, snapping out his daydream

'Yes' the man in question replied, his eyes remaining on the road

'Do you even wander what might have happened if I hadn't have gone to Berkeley?'

'Sometimes' he responded 'I definitely know we wouldn't have had such a spectacular reunion though' Blaine said, chuckling softly

'Ah yes' Kurt replied smiled, tilting his head to one side in memory before snapping it up quickly

'Blaine' he said again

'Yes' he replied again

'Where are we going?'

'Time will tell' he responded, laughing softly again

_'I'm just about to leave JFK' he spoke into his mobile, he paused and grinned 'I can't wait to see you again Rach'_

_'Hurry up and get your ass to the theatre Hummel! I _need_ to see you!'_

_Kurt laughed_

_'I've just seen a cab pull up, I'll see you soon' he promised before the line went dead and he ran to get into the vacant taxi, unfortunately, another man, the same distance away but in the opposite direction had seen it too and had started to run towards it._

_Their collision was almost comical and they both looked up apologetically. The second their eyes met they were locked._

_'Blaine' Kurt whispered_

_'Kurt' Blaine muttered simultaneously_

_In their distraction, someone else had jumped into the cab that they had both ran to get into, but they were too distracted to care at that moment_

_'Blaine!' Kurt repeated, snapping out of whatever trance he was in 'I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there'_

_'No it's fine! Seriously! No damage done' that familiar smile, reaching those familiar brown eyes _

_Kurt couldn't help but almost melt into his gaze. Man he had missed those eyes_

_'So what are you doing here in New York?' Kurt asked, straightening himself up _

_'Oh I'm just here for a meeting! I'm a partner in a law firm in Massachusetts, meeting with a couple of New York guys' he smiled proudly 'what are you doing here? Do you still live in California?'_

_Kurt shook his head_

_'No I live here now! Well, I split my time equally between here and LA' he smiled 'I'm here today for Rachel actually, it's her d__ébut as __Elphaba tonight,' he smiled 'and I've seen each and every one of Rachel's opening nights on Broadway' he smiled again 'I couldn't miss her Elphaba début! Besides, Rachel would murder me if I so much as tried' he laughed 'So partner in a law firm eh? You're doing very well for yourself' _

_Blaine smiled_

_'I'm doing alright' he said modestly, 'I love my job, that's all that matters really'_

_Kurt nodded _

_'That's true' he responded_

_'What are you doing with yourself?' Blaine asked_

_'I work as an editor for vogue' he laughed 'actually last week I became managing editor, leaving me second only to Ms. Wintour herself' _

_Blaine's eyes widened _

_'Really? Wow that's great!'_

_Kurt smiled before he was interrupted by his phone vibrating angrily in his pocket_

_'I'd better go! Rachel will happily kill me if I don't get to her soon!' he reached in his jacket pocket and took out a sleek looking business card 'give me a call, it'll be nice to meet up for coffee and have a proper catch up' _

_he smiled and jumped into the nearest vacant cab, leaving Blaine standing on the street holding the piece of card in his hand, with the biggest smile on his face. _

When Blaine's car pulled into the parking lot of the familiar Dalton Academy Kurt's eyes narrowed

'Blaine.'

'Yes honey'

'Why are we here?'

'Now that's a surprise! C'mon' he said getting out his card and running round to open Kurt's door on the other side of the car 'We'd better get inside soon, it looks like rain'

Kurt looked at him suspiciously before getting out the car and following Blaine inside the familiar building

_'Oh come on! What's she really like?' Blaine asked, laughing over coffee _

_'She's Anna Wintour, enough said!' Kurt said laughing and shrugging 'she is capable of smiling though, despite popular belief she's not a total ice queen!'_

_'Does she ever take her sunglasses off?'_

_Kurt rolled his eyes_

_'If your going to ask me stupid questions about my boss...'_

_Blaine laughed and held up his hand_

_'Ok, ok!' he tilted his head to one side and smiled_

_'It really is great seeing you again'_

_'You too Blaine' Kurt replied_

* * *

><p><p>

'It's all dark' Kurt's voice echoed round the Dalton corridors 'are you sure we're ok to be here'

Blaine nodded

'Yep' he turned round and smiled 'right ok, we're here'

Kurt was about to question him again before he hit a switch and turned all the lights on.

They were at the staircase where they had first met back when Kurt had gone to spy on The Warblers.

'Oh' Kurt gasped 'we're back to where it all began'

Blaine grinned, took his hand in his own and guided him to stand on a stairs, near the bottom of the staircase

'Over ten years ago, on this very spot I ran into an extremely shy, self conscious, bullied young man' he took Kurt's hand in his again 'but he didn't let any of that stop him, now he's the Editor-in-chief of _Vogue _magazine and everyone looks up to him, he's also totally gorgeous' he paused and winked before he took in a deep breath 'Kurt Hummel, I'm so proud to call you mine' he got down on one knee 'will you marry me?'

Kurt stood frozen for a moment, forgetting even to breathe, his gaze locked with Blaine's

'Erm honey, you do kinda have to say something now...' Blaine prompted

Kurt let out a breath before his face cracked into the most beautiful smile Blaine had ever seen.

'Yes,' he breathed 'of course I will'

Blaine grinned and stood up straight before pulling Kurt tightly into his embrace and not letting him go for a very long time.


End file.
